Celestial Wing
by ToReMusical
Summary: Welcome to Enthoneis! The island of magic and wizards, Guilds are now spirit clans, jewelz are now mex, Magnolia is now Emoria, Humans have been turned into furry creatures! Fairy tail has fallen and other guilds too! Evil is coming and fate is not going to have mercy this time. Join a certain clan for an adventure of a life time! Inspired by Fairy Tail (my new favorite show! yay!)


Celestial Wing

Chapter 1: Accidental meeting

**Hi, Tore here. This is my imagination, story idea, and plotting. Main Characters in this story are: Mikoa Speedings, Tomoe Starfilla, Erica Fella Vanhuz', and Geremia Scarbuster. I hope you like this, review, and enjoy. Also all these characters belong to me and inspired by Fairy tail. **Speaking _Thinking _Another voice or possessed** A/N pausing** _**spells **_**Tomoe is pronounced TO-MO-AY**

Welcome to Ethoneis, the land of magic, wizards, and trainee mages. This is the place where all spirit clans live, only good can come upon this island. There was another island filled with darkness.. but let's not talk about that.. _yet_. Anyway, this is the story of a certain clan that is destined to save Emorias! This is the story goes on forever… until the hero clan's life… _**dies**_. Let's start with the story, shall we?

In the town of Ethoneis, there is a little shop that's filled with spells, magic books, any magic related item you can even think of! In that little shop there stands a girl, golden yellow fur, long flowing hair, shining hazelnut eyes, wrapped chest, brown belt, jean shorts, black stockings, red high top boots, black fingerless gloves, and a little patch of brown fur between her big round eyes. "So anything you like?" The shop cashier asked.

The girl's eyes sparkled "Yes! How much is this box?" she was holding a mini red treasure chest with a lock but no key. There were some words but they couldn't be read.

The clerk smiled then scratched the back of his head "u-uh… That will be 10,000 mex please." The girl's eyes went wide, "W-what!? Can't I get a discount or somethin'!?"

The girl begged and begged then FINALLY! She got the box for 1,000 mex (**including a stocking… perverted clerk.. +_+**) "_I finally got it! I really got it!_" she cheered silently, throwing a fist up into the air. That girl's name was Tomoe, Tomoe Starfilla, the cheery, big chested, weird girl that was always moving and smiling. A few of the townspeople know her and treat her like she was their own, Tomoe's hair reached to the end of her back and it was a lil' spiky as she would say. Tomoe had finally got her dream box, though she doesn't have the key she doesn't care, that was filled with keys to other dimensions, worlds, and unreachable time lines. Tomoe smiled to herself (**kinda like this =v=**) feeling really happy for her goal to be completed.

"_I wonder if I can find a spirit clan I can join… no no no, I wanna join __**Celestial Wing**__! The most powerful of all spirit clans! Aside from __**Fairy Tail**__, I wonder what happened to them… It's been 2000,0000,000 years… oh… Well I still admire that __**guild**__!" _Tomoe sighed as she put the small box in her bag, not knowing fate already had plans for her.

Somewhere on a ship…

"Mikoa, pull yourself together! You can handle this!" A little purple winged dog cried, Mikoa's whole face was green and it seemed like he was about to throw up. "I can't.. urgh… take this…BLEGH! Anymore!" The whole ship he was riding on leaning in every way he could imagine, the smell of fish burned his nostrils, and the way the ship looked made him want to jump off it and swim to Enthoneis. "See! I told you, you should've taken those seasick pills before boarding this ship!" the little winged dog scolded.

"Well sorry!" Mikoa held onto the railing, holding a hand against his mouth, He groaned "ugh, I think I'm… urgh.. going to.. rrmf!" He threw up and the flying purple colored dog sighed "I really need you to get to a healer… You are a wind soarer for Celestis's sake!" Mikoa was leaning a little bit too _**close **_to the railing "Miko be careful you might-"

Too late…

Mikoa fell off the ship "MIKO!"

Tomo was walking from the magic store, to the dock, then to the beach. "_I wonder if mama misses me… I wonder too much. Oi…. I will aim to be in Celestial Wing! But… How can I? I've been through 11 years of training but still I couldn't defeat __**him**__. Ugh, maybe I could enter the spirit tournament! But… I need to be in a clan.._" She sighed sadly and walked along the beach, the sun setting, the waves peacefully crashing against the rocks, wind blowing sending a scent of the salty ocean. Soon she took off her shoes and stocking and walked into the water (**ankle length**) "_I wonder if I can ever find a clan that can __**find **__me like Lucy did. What happened during that time? I mean everyone was human then POOF! Now we have fur and males are walkin' around naked!" _

Mikoa's body drifted away from the old ship and the tides carried him all the way to a beach he couldn't identify. The purple winged dog tried to find him but sadly he couldn't "MIKOA! MIKOA! MIKOA, WHERE ARE YOU!?" Mikoa could hear his screams but… Too bad he was far away from him now. He could smell something coming, it seemed like a figure, female, barefoot, before he could do something his vision quickly faded away to black.

Tomoe was running to a male she didn't know, but there was something inside her heart that forced her to run over to this person. He seemed muscular, light blue fur, a brown leather belt, a red back pack, dark blue sneakers, and before he closed them she could see they were dark green. "_What should I do!? I don't know this person! But I should help him, it would be bad to leave him here…. What should I do? Keys… Keys… Keys! That's it!_" She quickly pulled out a key and chanted "_**Desperina Con' Spigatarrius!**_" after she chanted those words a magic circle appeared around the man laying in the sand and sucked him in (**including Tomo's shoes and stocking**) "now he's laying in bed at my home!" Tomo smiled then sped home, slamming the door, rushing up stairs, then saw the man laying on the floor. Tomoe slapped her forehead "_Darn! I didn't have enough mana!_" She sighed and pulled the man up and took his clothing off (**no Tomoe is not a sexual assaulter! She's just gonna give him a bath. Now don't get any horny ideas!**) Tomo carried the man into the bathroom and bathed him, put him in a white T-shirt, white socks, and into her bed also placing a wet towel on his forehead.

Next morning…

Mikoa opened his eyes, He definitely wasn't at his clan household. He sat up and found himself in different clothes "_where are my clothes? Where am I? Why am I here?_" He felt a wet towel fall in his lap. Mikoa picked up the towel and put it on a nearby desk. m

He scanned the room, it was sky blue (**Mikoa's favorite color**), a wooden desk was right next to the bed he was laying on which had neatly stacked papers, books, a green lamp, some pencils, and some drawers. The room had a rug, a red door which leads to the bathroom it was obvious because there was a sign that said 'BATHROOM', and another door that seemed to be the exit, a small window next to the bed, a dresser to the right corner across from the bed, a laundry basket next to the bathroom door, a red rug that had a ancient symbol in the center of it. Mikoa tried standing up but his legs would get up "_shit!_" he cursed in his mind, he sighed then stared out the small window.

Tomoe was downstairs, she tied up her hair, and was cooking something for the stranger that was upstairs. She made Epira (**its food in Enthoneis its like pancakes except its in the shape of a small cake, the only flavor of it is maple syrup, and Espira is a morning meal Espira consists of the small syrup cake, milk, and a chocolate shell. Also forgot to say Espira and Espira are two different words. First Espira means "breakfast" E-SP-Y-RA. Second Espira means "syrup cake" E-SP-ER-A.**) Tomoe smiled to herself and put the Espira on a silver tray, she walked upstairs, and opened her room door. She walked over to the stranger and smiled "u-uhm.. you have a fever a-and it seems your legs won't be able to walk for a few days. A-Anyway I found you washed up at the beach… U-Umm.. Here." She set the tray in the stranger's lap and he just grunted "Thanks."

Mikoa stared at the Espira in front of him, he ate then asked Tomo "So when can I start walking again?" Tomoe took the tray from him and set it on her desk.

Tomo smiled at him "You'll be able to walk in 5 days but during the time I'm going to have to put you in scrunchies…" Mikoa stared at her and nodded, he then smiled "Thanks for the information." Tomoe smiled back at him and then asked him "Uh, I didn't get your name."

Mikoa flicked his forehead then told the girl his name "Mikoa, Mikoa Speedings! What's yours?" Tomoe had her hands in her lap, she looked down at them "T-Tomoe Starfilla…" Mikoa and Tomoe locked eyes for a second then Tomoe stared at her lap again "B-But you can call me, T-Tomo.." Mikoa grinned and slapped the back of his head "Call me Miko!" The golden female in front of him blushed "…. O-okay.."

The two furry beings smiled at each other, not knowing that fate had much more stored for these two.

**Hoped you liked it, I'll be putting in characters from other anime and cartoons. Shout out to Luna! I'll be expecting fan characters from you, Luna! REVIEW NOW! **


End file.
